


It might have just been worth it

by byerasure



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Fluff, K2 - Freeform, M/M, and Stendy, mentions of Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byerasure/pseuds/byerasure
Summary: Kyle's never dated anyone before and is jealous of his friends for being in a relationship.He goes to the high school dance, only to sit at a table and complain about everything, until a certain someone comes and drags him to dance.





	

_Excellent._

This is going _perfectly_. Kyle is having _so much fun_. Yeah, right.

He sighs, burying his face in his hands. How did this even happen? This nigh was supposed to be his night, he should be enjoying himself like everyone is. But he isn’t. It’s not just because of the awful music that’s way too loud for him, or the drunk teenagers grinding against each other, seemingly forgetting about all their problems. Who is he kidding? Their biggest problem was sneaking alcohol into the building, probably. No, Kyle isn’t feeling down because of these things. He’s disappointed and a bit salty because _he hadn’t been asked_. And it’s not that he really wanted to come to this stupid dance, it’s just that he hoped that a certain someone -who hasn’t even looked at him since the party began- would ask him out, because this dumb high school dance would’ve been the perfect opportunity to finally make a move, but no, he didn’t, so now Kyle is destined to drink punch the whole night while being stuck at this table. He could dance, but let’s be real, only losers dance alone, and although Kyle isn’t the most popular kid, he’s not going to embarrass himself even more. He could also go home, however after paying eight dollars, he might as well stay and eat all the snacks and drink all the punch while slowly dying of boredom. On the other hand, he isn’t fond of the idea of going home, whereas his mother would probably get worried and overreact his early arrival, saying something like “Oh, my poor little Bubbe, this is awful! Oh, Gerald, what a terrible school” and suffocating him with her tight hugs, while showering Kyle with sloppy kisses that leave red lipstick marks all over his cheeks after. No, he might not like this party, but Kyle takes and caresses every opportunity that lets him escape from his overprotective family. He is thankful that they care about him, however Kyle is almost 18, he isn’t a child anymore. Hell, he’s supposed to move out and go to university in only a couple of months!  
So after contemplating for a few minutes, he decides to stay. He lifts the glass to his lips and takes a sip from the orange-y drink, looking around and examining his surroundings. Although they sat with him for a while, Wendy quickly got sick of doing nothing, so she dragged her boyfriend away, who only managed to shoot him an apologetic look. Stan and Wendy are now dancing in the crowd, and the only reason Kyle is able to find them so quickly is because of how bold Wendy looks. She’s gorgeous today, even though she’s only wearing an A line purple dress. She didn’t do anything special to her hair, nor did she put on a crazy amount of makeup, but she’s still the most beautiful girl in the room. Stan doesn’t look too bad either, Kyle admits. He kind of compliments Wendy in a way Kyle isn’t sure he can determine. They are just perfect together, as if they were made for each other. The redhead bitterly smiles to himself; the star of the football team and the most popular girl, who isn’t just smart, but won every single competition possible, just like in a stereotypical American movie. Kyle isn’t jealous; at least he doesn’t think he is, he just wishes life would be this easy for him too.  
He averts his gaze to their other friend, Cartman. Yes, he was an evil asshole, but he changed a lot throughout the years, thanks to Heidi, whom he’s been dating for…ages. Their relationship is practically unbreakable, they seem to be seriously in love, which Kyle doesn’t understand, never did and he still gets hella confused about it. It’s kind of unfair how even Cartman has someone, isn’t it? He looks away, only to find Butters glaring at them. Poor guy’s been feeling left out ever since they got together. He never seemed to fit in, that’s why he was always happy when Eric came to him with his bullshit, but those times are over now.  
Craig and Tweek are chilling in a dark corner, completely separated from everyone else. Nobody was surprised when they showed up together as they’ve also been dating for a couple of years now. Kyle feels like a creep for staring at them while they make out, but he can’t help it, he just…it’s just weird how all of his friends are in a relationship. When did this happen? How did Kyle miss it? Sure, he’s been paying more attention to his studies and grades than to girls or boys, but he always thought he’d experience the “teenage love” everyone keeps talking about by the age of seventeen.  
And then there’s Kenny. He’s dressed especially nice today with his yellow shirt and black leather jacket. They bring out his light blue eyes perfectly, in Kyle’s opinion. Maybe he did it on purpose, to tease him. The freckled teen shakes his head, ridding himself of the stupid thought; he might’ve had way too much punch. Kenny would never notice him like that, let alone _purposefully teasing him_.  
He’s the only one who hasn’t changed much. He still wears his orange parka, the hood covering most of his face, he stills works at City Wok and he still is the most perverted guy Kyle’s ever known. The only difference is his height; he’d grown quite tall, one or two inches taller than Kyle, and even if it’s not that much, he still makes fun of him for being “shorty”. That asshole.  
He’s been dancing since the night begun, with everyone and to every song, not taking a break to either have a drink or to take a breath. He’s so hyper, how is he not tired yet? Although Kyle’s somewhat happy that he hasn’t gotten completely wasted, like some other people at this party. Now that he thinks about it, Kenny has never been a big fan of alcohol, maybe because of his alcoholic parents and brother. He knows what it does to people and is smart enough to not mess with it. He also had to stay clean to be able to protect his little sister as he placed Karen before everything else, she is his number one priority and Kyle can’t help but feel a little bit proud of his friend. Sure, he might be all about sex and such, but to be honest, he’s the most responsible one out of the four of them.  
And speaking of the devil, Kyle notices him telling something to his current dance partner, then turn away and start walking through the crowd, right towards the redhead. Kyle’s heart skips a beat and a thin layer of sweat forms on his forehead. He quickly raises the glass and drinks the leftover punch before looking up once again. Kenny stops in front of Kyle, ruffling his golden hair and blowing some air out of his mouth in a weak attempt to cool himself.  
He then shifts his eyes to Kyle and gives him a crooked smile that makes the shorter boy’s knees shaky. Thank god he is sat down.

“Hey” he says, waving with his right hand. Kyle nods and places the glass back on the table. 

“What’s up?” asks the redhead, offering a small smile. Kenny’s impossibly blue eyes light up and he starts enthusiastically talking about how awesome this party is, however Kyle can’t focus fully on what he has to say because he keeps getting distracted by the boy’s features; his pinkish lips, slightly red cheeks, his long eyelashes and the way the lights shine, he appears like an angel, and Kyle feels warmth spreading through his entire body and his heart sinks a little. He mentally slaps himself and forces himself to snap out of this love struck bullshit. He manages to catch the last sentences Kenny says.

“What about you? You’ve been sitting here all night” he remarks, much to Kyle’s happiness. He’s been paying attention to him! He actually noticed him! It takes him a moment to realize that they’re friends; of course he cares about him. 

“Yeah, uh…well, I’m not really that party type” he replies uncomfortably. Damn, he’s such a loser, he thinks.

“Oh come on! I bet you’d enjoy it more if you came and danced with me” Kenny adds a wink that makes Kyle’s cheeks turn red as he internally screams to himself. _Holy shit, did he just ask him to dance? Did Kyle die and go to heaven? Because this sure is too good to be true!_  
He apparently takes too much time celebrating his success, because Kenny’s smirk slowly turns into a straight line and his eyes stop glistening. _Shit, this can’t be good_ , he better say something, and quickly.

“No, I uh…I mean…” great, this is getting even worse. _For fuck’s sake, this was his chance and he blew it!_ he scolds himself. He's never had any difficulties with saying a proper sentence, but now here he is, stuttering and making a fool of himself. He scratches the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

“We don’t have to…like, dance together, if you don’t want to…” _Fabulous_ , now Kenny’s feeling just as awkward as Kyle. He inwardly face palms, disappointed by his own stupidity. “Please, just come with me” he pleads.

“But I can’t dance” he murmurs, thinking back to his argument with Cartman in fourth grade. That asshole said that Jews cannot dance, and it affected Kyle’s confidence so much that he’d been avoiding any kind of social event where there would be dancing. This high school dance is an exception though, however he doesn’t exactly know why.

“It’s not like Fatass is any better” Kenny voices his opinion. They both look in the couple’s direction and tastefully laugh at their friend, who looks rather ridiculous as he tries moving to the rhythm of the current song. 

Kyle then sighs, defeated, and after replying with a “fine, I’ll come”, they start walking towards the dance floor. Kenny pushes some people away to create a path to the other side and Kyle obediently follows him.  
The song changes and Kenny starts moving frantically while yelling “this is my jam!”. Kyle snorts loudly, almost doubling over from laughter. Kenny sends him a cheeky smile, and starts jumping around, while the redhead stands in one place, staring at his friend. The taller boy notices his reluctance so he grabs Kyle’s hand and pulls him closer, jumping up and down with him as a way to encourage him. As the rhythm changes, Kyle becomes more and more confident. A bit sadly, he lets go of his friend’s hand to be able to move around more easily. The song is quite fast, making it easier to dance to. He’s slowly getting braver and puts more creativity into his steps. 

“Sick moves, dude” the blond compliments, nudging Kyle’s side. He blushes and turns away to hide his smile.

They dance to several songs, and the redhead starts actually enjoying it. He now gets it why Kenny didn’t stop before, and doesn’t understand why he didn’t do this earlier. Maybe it’s his crush’s presence, or the surprisingly good choice of songs, he doesn't care, he just feels energized and powerful. This is awesome! Fuck Cartman and his stupid, prejudiced mind, Kyle can dance way better than him!  
As the night is coming to an end, the songs start to slow down, until the DJ announces that for the next one, everyone should pair up, if they’re not already in twos. Kenny starts looking around, searching for partners for the both of us, but there’s no one left alone. He turns back to Kyle, awkwardly scratching his neck. Kyle, suddenly feeling brave from the punch and the adrenaline from dancing, grasps Kenny’s hand and pulls him closer, not noticing the blush on Kenny’s face, or his unusual shyness. He places his palms on the shorter boy’s waist, barely touching it since he doesn’t want to scare him away. He’d learned from that earlier situation and doesn’t want to push Kyle’s limits. He seemed distant when he asked him to dance, so he better not risk anything now.

“Dude. Cartman’s an ass for saying that. You dance really well” he says after a few seconds of silence.

“Thanks” he sends him an adorable smile. “Same can be said about you. Did you take dancing lessons?”

“Nah, I just really enjoy music. It makes me feel free” answered Kenny. He looked down, a relaxed, gentle expression appearing on his face. They keep swaying to the peaceful melody, both of them retreating back to their thoughts. This night hasn’t been so awful after all, thanks to Kenny. He always manages to brighten Kyle’s mood. He actually feels a bit bad for relying on him all the time, as if he wouldn’t have better things to do than saving Kyle’s pathetic ass all the time. He probably ruined his date by not being grown up enough to dance by himself. Does he even have a date? He arrived before Kyle, so he couldn’t see if he came with another person or not. He decides to voice his question.

“Didn’t you have a date?”

“Nope” he replies, not showing any emotions. Kyle furrows his brows in confusion. Kenny isn’t the type to go to parties alone, as he’s rather popular with girls and never misses a chance to… _mess_ with them.  
“How come?” 

 

“I guess I like you too much to ask someone else instead-” his voice trails off and his eyes widen, to which Kyle raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t ask further questions.

“Huh” he mumbles. …Wait. Wait a second. Did he hear that right? Was he just imagining the whole thing? Had he gone crazy from pushing his feelings aside for such a long time? He looks up at Kenny, whose cheeks have now turned to a bright red color and who is desperately avoiding eye contact. Kyle silently stares at him, shooting him a questioning look. After standing in utter quietness, Kenny carefully raises his gaze, a bit scared, only to find Kyle smiling at him, eyes sparkling from happiness. The blond opens his mouth to say something, however he doesn’t have the chance because Kyle grabs his shirt and abruptly pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips meet, sending a wave of tingles through their entire bodies. They share a slow, meaningful kiss. Kyle slides his other hand that’s not gripping Kenny’s shirt to his shoulder and they relax into the kiss. The blond pulls the shorter boy even closer, this time properly touching his waist.  
Kyle suddenly draws away, only to envelope Kenny in a tight hug in the next moment. He buries his face into the soft fabric of his t-shirt, breathing in his scent and the other man chuckles lightly, cheeks turning red, having a big, happy smile on his face. He hugs Kyle back and closes his eyes. After a few moments of standing there, he takes a deep breath and murmurs into Kyle’s hair;

“I like you so fucking much” After processing the words, Kyle blushes too. He tightens his grip and whispers;

“I like you too” He lets go and straightens his position. He didn’t even realize the music stopped. Kyle looks around and sees almost everyone staring at them. Taking a defensive step backwards, he meets Stan’s eyes, who grins at his super best friend, then shakes his head as a signal to say “fucking finally”, while some girls squeal excitedly in the background. He blushes even more, until he’s certain he looks like a ripe tomato. He shifts his gaze back to Kenny, who’s watching him with an expression full of happiness. He winks at him, making Kyle grin even more as he stretches his arm in an attempt to interlace their fingers.  
_Huh. It might have just been worth coming to this party._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked this oneshot I wrote in a couple of hours.
> 
> As English isn't my first language,and even though I checked it a few times, there still could be some spelling or grammar mistakes, so apologies for those. Keep in mind that this was my very first oneshot and I'm not exactly skilled in writing, but hopefully this fanfic isn't that bad ^^' 
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment stating your opinion or constructive criticism, so I know that I'm not a terrible writer. I might upload some more short stories/a complete fanfiction sooner or later, so if you're interested, stay around! This fandom needs more K2 shippers anyway :'D  
> ~Yami


End file.
